Big Time Fairies
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Feen wurden bisher immer nur als Fabel-Wesen gehalten, doch eines Abend fliegen vier Wesen mit Gitzerflügeln über Los Angeles. Sind Feen doch real und was hat Big Time Rush damit zu tun? Das alles erfährt ihr hier!
1. Chapter 1

Kendall, James, Carlos und Logan saßen auf der Couch in ihrem Apartment und wussten nicht, was sie machen sollten.

Schließlich entschied Logan sich, ein Buch zu lesen.

Logan stand auf, holte sich ein Buch und setzte sich dann wieder auf die Couch.

Feen: Mythos oder Wahrheit?

Bist du nicht aus dem Alter raus, um an Feen zu glauben?, lachte Kendall.

Bist du nicht aus dem Alter raus, um andere zu nerven?, gab Logan zurück-

Touché mein Lieber, Touché, sagte Kendall und streckte seine Zunge raus.

Ihr benimmt euch wie ein Ehepaar, nur das ihr nicht zusammen seid, meinte James.

Wir sind nicht schwul, James, sagte Kendall.

Korrektur, du bist nicht schwul, sagte Logan leise.

Du bist schwul?, fragten alle-

Habe ich das gerade nicht angedeutet?, fragte Logan verblüfft.

Die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf und Logan zuckte nur mit den Achseln und las sein Buch weiter.

_**~~Später in der Nacht~~**_

Logan wartete darauf, dass alle schlafen würden, denn er hatte noch ein weiteres Geheimnis, von dem keiner wusste.

Und er wollte auch, dass es vorerst so blieb


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan's Secret**

Als Logan sich sicher war, dass alle am schlafen war, stand er auf und öffnete das zur Sicherheit sah er sich noch mal in den Zimmern der anderen herum, damit er ganz sicher sein konnte, dass ihn niemand erwischen wü er alle Zimmer durchsucht hatte, und er ca 20-30 Minuten Kendall beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür. Er ging zum Fenster und flüsterte,"Logan, magische Verwandlung."Ein helles Licht umhüllte das Zimmer und Logan verwandelte sich in einen wunderschönen seinem Rücken waren blaue Flügen, die auch glitzen. Er trug ein blauen kurzes T-Shirt und ein blau-enge kurze Hose. An seinen Füßen trug er blaue Schuhe mit Absätzen. Okay, das war das einzige Manko für Logan, aber auch daran könnte er sich langsam dran gewöhnen. Er sprang aus dem Fenster. Seine Flügeln weiteten sich und Logan flog hoch empor. Logan liebte es, in der Nacht durch Los Angeles zu schweben. Die frische Nachtluft war nur eine der Beispielen.

Nachdem er seine nächtlichen Flug hatte, flog er wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer. Dort verwandelte er sich wieder zurück, schloss das Fenster und bekam einen Schock, als er sich umdrehte.

"Kendall, was machst du denn hier um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Logan.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Kendall einfach und wechselte das Thema.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir was angeht. Euch ist es doch eh immer egal, was ich mache oder was nicht. Ihr hört mir ja kaum zu und behandelt mich manchmal, als ob ich nicht exisitere.", sagte Logan gefühlslos.

"Du übertreinbst, Logan. Wir hören dir sehr wohl zu...Und dich behandeln, als existierst du nicht, schon mal gar nicht", meinte Kendall.

"Ach ja? Wieso habt ihr dann heute alle gefragt, ob ich schwul wäre? Ich habe es gefühlte 1000 mal in den letzten 3 Jahren gesagt! Und ich habe alles in meinen Tagebuch geschrieben, wie ihr mich so behandelt habt. Also komm mir nicht mit dieser blöden Ausrede!, sagte Logan wütend.

"Logan,...", doch Logan unter brach ihn.

"Nichts Logan! Weißt du Kendall. Du hast dich sehr verändert. Ich vermiss den Kendall aus der Kinderzeit, der immer für mich da war, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Der mir immer zugehört hatte, egal um was es ging. Aber jetzt, bist du anders. Lügst mich an, hörst mir nicht zu. Sprech mich erst wieder an, wenn der alte Kendall wieder zum Vorschein kommt", sagte Logan und schob Kendall aus seinem Zimmer.

Logan fragte sich jetzt aber wirklich, wie Kendall in sein Zimmer kam, da er die Tür doch abgeschlossen hatte. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, aber darüber würde er sich später Sorgen machen, denn erstmal wollte er eine Runde schlafen, damit er morgen vollständig ausgeruht ist. Er ging also in den Badezimmer, zog sich um und ging dann in seinen Bett, wo er wieder für kurze Zeit weinte, wie er es jede Nach tat und das alles nur wegen Kendall.

_"Wo ist der alte Kendall hin, der immer für mich da war? Wo ist der Kendall, in dem ich mich verliebt habe", _dachte Logan sich.

Irgendwann schlief dann Logan ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan wachte auf, gähnte kurz und stand dann auf. Dann ging er in den Badezimmer, machte die Dusche an und zog sich splitternackt aus. Er stieg in die Dusche ein und ließ sich entspannt das kalte Wasser über seinen Körper fließen. Er mochte es mit kaltem Wasser zu duschen, da er dann sofort immer wacher wurde. Er seifte sich ein und bekam, doch des kalten Wassers, einen Ständer, da er gerade an Kendall seufzte kurz auf und legte dann seine Hand auf seinen steifen Schwanz und wichste sich.

Nachdem er mit dem Duschen und sich um sein Problem gekümmert hatte, ging er wieder in seinen Zimmer und zog sich frische Klamotten an. Seine dreckigen Sachen legte er in den Wäschekorb. Er ging in die Küche und machte sich Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück. James, Carlos und Kendall waren auch bereits in der Küche und wie es Logan geahnt hatte, redete Kendall nicht mit ihm. Was ihm auch scheiß egal war, denn er wollte nur den alten Kendall wieder. Logan wusste echt nicht, wieso sich Kendall so sehr verändert hatte, aber er wollte es unbedingt rausfinden, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Logan setzte sich auf einem Stuhl und James und Carlos begrüßten Logan, aber Kendall war weiterhin still. Logan aß sein Frühstück auf und legte dann das benutzte Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler.

"Okay, was ist hier los?", fragte Carlos.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Logan.

"Wieso reden du und Kendall nicht miteinander?", fragte Carlos.

"Frag das Blondie und nicht mich", sagte Logan, stand auf, ging wütend in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür volle Kanne zu.

Carlos, James und Kendall sahen Logan mit einem schockierten Blick hinterher, denn so kannten sie Logan gar nicht. Logan war sonst immer der ruhige Typ.

**In Logan Zimmer**

Logan öffnete den Fenster, sagte die Wörter, um sich in eine Fee zu verwandeln und sprang aus dem Fenster. Ihm war es gerade scheiß egal, ob ihn jemand erwischen würde oder nicht. Denn er wusste, das ihm eh niemand zu hören wü flog Richtung eines verlassenen Platzes, wo er etwas allein sein konnte. Dort verwandelte er sich wieder zurück und setzte sich auf den Boden hin. Er sah in den Himmel und dachte drüber nach, was vorhin in der Küche passiert war. Ob die was gemerkt hatte, dass er auf Kendall steht? Oder ob er noch so davon gekommen ist? Er wusste es nicht und er möchte es auch nicht wissen. Schließlich wollte er nicht, das sein Herz gebrochen wird, wenn Kendall nicht auf ihn stände.

**Zurück in der Küche**

"Alter, Logan steht voll auf dich", sagte Carlos zu Kendall.

" Nein, tut er nicht", meinte Kendall und verdrehte die Augen und setzte dann fort, "Er ist nur sauer, weil ich ihn in den letzten Jahre öfters vernachlässig habe."

"Er steht eindeutig auf dich", sagte James, der gerade aus Logans Zimmer kam und dessen Tagebuch in den Händen hielt.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Das gehört Logan! Du darfst doch nicht einfach dadurch stöbern!", fauchte Kendall James an.

"Chill mal dein Schwanz", lachte James, "Ich habe nur den Text gelesen, wo er geschrieben hat, als er sich in dich verliebt hatte."

"Ihr meint es total ernst oder?", fragte Kendall.

"Jep", antworteten Carlos und James.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan saß immer noch im freien auf den Boden und sah in den Himmel. Er wollte so sehr den alten Kendall wieder zurück haben, der immer für ihn da war, wo Logan sich geborgen gefüllt hatte. Aber seitdem sie von Minnesota nach Los Angeles gezogen sind, hat sich Kendall einfach verändert und Logan musste mit zu sehen wie er jeden Tag auf neuste, seinen besten Freund immer mehr verlor. Er seufzte kurz auf, stand dann auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Palm Woods und zwar zu Fuß, denn er hatte kein Bock jetzt zu fliegén und etwas Bewegung könnte ihn ja gut tun.

Im Palm Woods angekommen, ging er wieder ins Apartment, wo Kendall auf ihn wartete. Jedenfalls hoffte Logan, dass es so war, denn so würde er herausfinden, ob der alte Kendall noch irgendwo in den neuen tief drin war. Okay, jetzt musste Logan leicht lächeln, da es **ETWAS** zweideutig klang.

"Und wo warst du diesmal?", fragte Kendall.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du es mit mir reden sollst, wenn du wieder der alte bist?", fragte Logan.

"Und wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass du in mich verliebt bist?", fragte Kendall plötzlich, worauf Logan seine Augen weite öffnete.

"Du hast in mein Tagebuch gestöbert?!", fragte Logan entsetzt.

"Nicht ich sondern James", meinte Kendall.

"Erst behandelt ihr mich, als ob ich nicht existiere und jetzt missachtet ihr meine Privatsspähre? Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte Logan ironisch.

"Deine Koffen sind gepackt.", sagte Kendall.

"Ihr schmeißt mich raus, nur weil ich auf dich stehe. Tolle Freunde seid ihr, echt!, schrie Logan genervt.

"Nein, wir schmeißen dich nicht raus, du ziehst in meinen Zimmer ein, Mitbewohner", sagte Kendall mti einem Lächeln.

"Bist du dir da sicher? Immerhin stehe ich ja auf dich. Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich im Schlaf vergewaltigen könnte?, fragte Logan.

"Ich kenne dich, du würdest soetwas nie tun und vielleicht..liebe ich dich ja auch", sagte Kendall leise

"Du liebst mich auch?, fragte Logan nach.

"I-ich weiß es nicht. Es sind Gefühle für dich da, die ich nicht deuten kann und dann ist die Sache noch, dass du eine Fee bist und", doch Logan unterbrach ihn.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Logan geschockt.

"Ich habe dich einmal gesehen, wie du dich verwandelt hast", erklärte Logan ihn und dieser nickte.

"Und du findest nicht, dass ich ein Freak bin?", fragte Logan.

"Du bist und bleibst mein Logie, egal was du bist. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich vernachlässig habe. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?", fragte Kendall trauig.

"Ich habe dir schon lange verziehn", sagte Logan mit einem Lächeln und umarmte Kendall dann.

Kendall lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung. Er drückte Logan fest an sich und dieser seufzte nur glücklich. Logan war froh, dass er seinen besten Freund wieder hatte, den er schon lange kannte und es sogar ein Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie ein Paar werden. Er konnte sein Glück nicht in Worte fassen. Dann kamen James und Carlos ins Wohnzimmer und sahen die rührende Szene.

"Awwwwww", sagte Carlos, was dazu brachte, dass Kendall und Logan sich aus der Umarmung lösten.

"Was?", fragte Kendall.

"Das sah einfach so süß aus", antwortete Carlos und alle fingen an zu lachen.

"Also versteht ihr euch wieder?", fragte James.

"Jap", antworteten Kendall und Logan.

Logan fing dann an zu gähnen, was Kendall bemerkte und dieser lächelte.

"Müde?", fragte Kendall.

"Ein wenig", antwortete Logan und dieser fragte dann, "Hast du mein Bett auch schon rüber gebracht?", fragte Logan.

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich dachte, du würdest gerne bei mir im Bett schlafen.", sagte Kendall, woraufhin Logan rot wurde.

"Also Kendall, du machst Logan ja ganz verlegen", kicherte Carlos.

Logan rieb sich nur seinen Nacken und musste leicht grinsen. Kendall legte einen Arm um Logans Schulter und führte diesen zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, öffnete Kendall die Tür und schon Logan und dessesn Koffer rein. Logan sah sich in Kendalls Zimmer rum. Die Wände waren in Kendalls Lieblingsfarben gestrichen und an den Wänden hingen auch Posters von Hockymannschaften. Eigentlich hatte Logan sich Kendalls Zimmer ganz anders vorgestellt, nämlich Bilder von nackten Weibern.

"Und gefällt dir mein Zimmer?", fragte Kendall.

"Es sieht anders aus, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe", gab Logan zu.

"Und wie hast du es dir vorgestellt?", fragte Kendall grinsend.

"Na, wie eben bei James und Carlos. Nackte Weiber an den Wänden", sagte Logan.

"Wieso soll ich nackte Weibern an meiner Wand haben wollen, wenn der perfekte Kerl hier bei mir ist", sagte Kendall und gin auf Logan zu.

"Ach, ich bin doch nicht perfekt", sagte Logan verlegend.

"Für mich schon", meinte Kendall und legte einfach seine Lippen auf die von Logans.

Natürllich erwiderte Logan den Kuss sofort, denn das hatte er sich schon lange gewünscht. Endlich küsste er seinen Schwarm, Kendall. Sein seelischter Wunsch war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen und er konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen. Doch dann platzten James und Carlos in Zimmer und Kendall und Logan lösten sich schnell von einander.

"Sorry, haben wir euch beim etwas privates gestört?", fragte Carlos.

"Ja, habt ihr", sagte Logan.

"Sorry", sagten Carlos und James.

"Logiebear, denkst du, wir könnten ihnen noch einmal verzeihen?", fragte Kendall.

"Ja, das könnten wir, Kendallchen", lächelte Logan.

"Logiebear?", fragte Carlos.

"Kendallchen?", fragte James.

Logan und Kendall zuckten nur mit ihren Achseln und Kendall legte wieder seinen Arm um Logan, dieser seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter legte.

* * *

**Später in der Nacht**

"Oh Kendall, kannst du etwas Platz machen? Ich habe ihr kaum Platz", beschwerte sich Logan, der sich gerade auf Kendalls Bett bequem machen wollte.

"Ich habe selbst hier kaum Platz", sagte Kendall.

"Du hättest doch mein Bett rüberholen sollen", flüsterte Logan.

"Ich wollte aber, dass du bei mir im Bett schläfst", meinte Kendall.

"Dann kauf ein Doppelbett, denn das ist für uns beide viel zu eng", sagte Logan.

"Du bezahlst aber die Hälfte", kicherte Kendall.

"Na gut, ich bezahle dann die Hälfte. Doch wie lösen wir jetzt dieses Problem hier?", fragte Logan.

"Ich habe da eine Idee", sagte Kendall und rollte Logan auf seinem Bauch.

"Hey", sagte Kendall grinsend zu Logan.

"Hey", sagte Logan auch grinsend.

Logan und Kendall küssten sich. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie lösten sich von einander, als sie Luft holen mussten. Die beiden verliebten sahen sich lange in die Augen und Logan fasste den Mut, die 3 magische Worte zu sagen.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Logan.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Kendall.

Logan und Kendall gähnten. Sie gaben sich noch einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie dann endgültig einschliefen und zwar mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan schlug seine Augen auf, sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er doch nicht alles nur geträumt hatte, denn er lag in Kendalls Armen. Er fing an breit zu lächeln, seufzte glücklick. So nah an Kendall war er schon lange nicht mehr, seit sie nach Los Angeles gezogen sind. Logan versuchte sich langsam aus Kendalls Griff zu befreien, damit er Kendall nicht wecken würde. Schließlich fand er, dass Kendall süß aussah, wenn er schlief. Logan sah den Blonden Jungen genau an. Kendall schlief wie ein Baby. Seine Haare waren ganz durcheinander, der Kissen war von seinem Saber bedeckt und er hatte einen Daumen im Mund gehabt, an dem er lutschte.

Nachdem Logan sich aus Kendalls Griff befreien konnte, ging er ins Badezimmer. Dort sah er in den Spiegel und bemerkte, dass seine Haare schon wieder fettig waren. Er hasste es einfach, dass seine Haare schnell fettig wurden. Logan ging zur Badewanne, da er heute keine Lust hatte zu duschen und einfach mal **FAUL** sein wollte, und ließ das Wasser reinlaufen. Er goß dann auch noch was von dem Schaumbad ins Wasser, da er den Schaum während des Badens liebte. Auf einmal klopfte jemand an die Tür.

"Logan, kann ich bitte aufs Klo, bevor du Baden gehst?", fragte Kendall auf der andere Seite der Tür.

"Sicher", antwortete Logan.

Logan ging zur Tür, entriegelte diese und sah, wie Kendall ungeduldig tanzte und seine Hände an seinem Schritt hatte. Er fing an zu lachen und Kendall ging augendverdrehend ins Badezimmer. Nachdem Kendall seine Blase entleert hatte, ging er aus dem Badezimmer raus, wo Logan noch vor der Tür wartete und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Logans. Als Kendall den Kuss löste, sah Logan ihn verwirrt an, woraufhin Kendall leicht nervös wurde.

"Hat dir der Kuss nicht gefallen?", fragte Kendall.

"Doch! Aber wie konntest du mich küssen, wenn ich meine Zähne noch nicht geputzt habe?", fragte Logan lächelnd.

"Weil ich dich liebe", grinste Kendall und legte seine Arme um Logans Hüften.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Logan.

"Ich weiß, wir sind erst seit Gestern ein Paar, aber kann ich gleich mit dir Baden?", fragte Kendall leicht errötend.

"Ähm ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, ob die Badewanne groß genug ist für uns Beide", kommentierte Logan.

"Die Badewanne ist schon groß genug für uns oder hast du Angst, weil ich dich dann nackt sehe?", fragte Kendall vorsichtig.

"Ja, ich meine nein... Ja, ich habe Angst, dass es dir nicht gefält, was ich habe", sagte Logan mit erröten Wangen.

"Ach Logan, denk doch mal Positiv. Na ja, ich habe dazu eine Idee. Du hast ja die Schaumflüssigkeit reingemacht. Also wird es gleich voll mit Schaum sein. Ich warte hier draußen paar Minuten, bis du in der Wanne bist und dann komme ich. Aber dann musst du deine Augen schließen, wenn ich deinen besten Freund nicht sehen darf, dann du meinen auch nicht, einverstanden?", fragte Kendall.

"Einverstanden", sagte Logan und Kendall löste die Umarmung.

"Okay, dann warte ich hier", sagte Kendall lächelnd.

Logan nickte nur, ging dann wieder ins Badezimmer, machte die Tür zu, aber verschloss diese nicht, damit Kendall reinkommen könnte. Er ging zur Badewanne, drehte das Wasser ab und fing an sich zu entkleiden. Als Logan komplett entkleidet war, stieg er in die Badewanne rein und stöhnte leise, als das warme Wasser an seine Erektion stieß, entspannte sich aber sofort, als er vollständing in der Wanne lag.

"Du kannst reinkommen, Kendall", sagte Logan und schloss seine Augen.

Logan hörte wie die Tür auf und zu gemacht wurde und wie sie verriegelt wurde. Dann hörte er rascheln und war sich sicher, dass Kendall sich grade auszog. Dann hörte er, wie das Wasser platschte.

"Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen", sagte Kendall, woraufhin Logan die Augen öffnete und ein lächelnden Kendall sah.

"Hei", sagte Logan grinsend.

"Hey", erwiderte Kendall auch grinsend.

"Willst du dich nicht neben mich hinlegen?", fragte Logan leich errötet.

"Sicher", sagte Kendall und versuchte, so gut wie es eben ging, sich neben Logan zu legen.

Kendall legte einen Arm um Logan, dieser lehnte sich an Kendall ran und legte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter. Kendall lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Logans Kopf.

"Weißt du, so nackt neben dir zu sein, gefällt mir", sagte Kendall und küsste Logans Wange.

"Wirklich?", fragte Logan grinsend.

"Ja. Ich weiß, dass ich dein besten Freund noch nicht sehen darf, aber darf ich es wenigstens anfassen?", fragte Kendall.

"Tu das, was du nicht lassen kannst", gab Logan von sich.

Kendall ließ seine Hand ins Wasser gleiten, rieb Logans rechten Oberschenkel und wanderte dann zu Logans Schwanz, wo er bemerkte, dass Logan geil war. Logan stöhnte auf, als Kendall seine Hand um Logans Erektion griff und ich leicht wichste.

"Gefällt's dir?", fragte Kendall, der seine Hand leicht auf und ab bewegte.

"Kendall, bitte hör auf... Ich bin noch nicht bereit für sowas", flüsterte Logan ängstlich.

Kendall sah die Angst in Logans Augen und zog seine Hand sofort weg. Er bereute es, dass er es gemacht hatte, ohne Logan vorher zu fragen, ob er es wollte.

"Tut mir leid, Logan. Ich hätte dich vorher fragen sollen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte Kendall.

"Ich...sicher...", sagte Logan ängstlich.

* * *

"Wo sind eigentlich Kendall und Logan?", fragte James, als er zu Carlos in die Küche ging.

"Die baden gerade zusammen", sagte Carlos und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Zusammen?", fragte James nochmal nach, um zu wissen, ob er sich überhört hatte.

"Ja, aber da läuft nicht, was du denkst. Die baden einfach nur", sagte Carlos.

"Du hast doch mit den Augenbrauen gewackelt und nicht ich!", meckerte James.

"Wen du meinst", meinte Carlos augenverdrehend.

"Hey Jungs", sagten Kendall und Logan, die nur mit einem Handtuch um ihre Taille in die Küche kamen.

"Und hat's Spaß gemacht, zusammen zu duschen?", fragte Carlos.

"Aha! Und ihr alle meintet, ich seie hier der Perverse", gab James von sich.

Carlos, Kendall und Logan sahen James und daraufhin fingen alle vier an zu lachen. Nach paar Minuten hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt und machten sich Frühstück. Nach dem Frühstück gingen Kendall und Logan in ihr Zimmer ung zogen sich frische Sachen an.

"Wissen eigentlich die anderen bescheid?", fragte Logan.

"Über was?", gab Kendall zurück.

"Über..die F-Sache...Du weißt schon, was ich meine", sagte Logan.

"Achso, die F-Sache. Nein, ich war der einzige, der dich gesehen hat, wie du dich verwandelt hast", meinte Kendall.

"Gut, dann bin ich ja aber erleichtert.", sagte Logan.

"Ich bin aber der Meinung, dass du es ihnen sagen solltest", merkte Kendall an.

"Wieso?", fragte Logan.

"Sie sind immerhin unsere beste Freunde. Sie würden sicher sauer auf dich sein, weil du sowas von ihnen geheim gehalten hast", sagte Kendall.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Aber ich werde mal darüber nachdenken, denn vielleicht hast du ja auch recht, was du gesagst hast", sagte Logan und gab Kendall einen Kuss auf die französische Art.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kendall und Logan flogen gerade über Los Angeles. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie ließen die kalte Windbrise durch ihre Haare wehen. Kendall lächelte Logan an und auch dieser sah Kendall lächelnd an. Sie genossen es regelrecht, so nah bei einander zu sein und wussten, dass niemand es schaffen würde sie wieder zu trennen..._

* * *

"Kendall! Wach auf!", schrie Logan, der in der Küche gerade das Frühstück machte.

James, Carlos und Logan waren schon lange wieder wach, doch Kendall war halt ein tiefschläfer. Nachdem Logan ihn gerufen hatte, kam er trotzdem noch nicht. Manchmal mochte es Logan, dass Kendall solange schlief, weil Kendall dann entspannter ist, aber manchmal hasste er es auch, wie heute...Denn er hatte für Kendall seinen Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht. Logan verdrehte nur die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kendalls Zimmer, dass er neuerdings ja mit ihm teilte. Als Logan die Tür öffnete, musste er lächeln, wie Kendall da lag. Die Decke war auf den Boden, Kendall hatte einen Ständer in seiner unteren Region und lutschte am Daumen. Logan fragte sich, ob Kendall einen Sex-Traum von ihm hatte.

"Fuck! Logan...mhm...so gut", stöhnte der Blonde im Schlaf und Logans Lächeln wurde breiter.

Logan lächelte dann leicht teuflisch, da er jetzt schon wusste, wie er Kendall wecken könne. Er ging zu der Blondine hin, kniete sich hin, sodass sein Mund bei seinem Ohr war.

"Aufstehen Kendall, sonst verpasst du einen nackten Logan Henderson", flüsterte Logan in Kendalls Ohr.

Wie auf magischer Weisse wurde Kendall sofort wach und schaute enttäuscht, da Logan nicht wirklich **NACKT** war. Logan musste leicht lachen, weil Kendalls Blick einfach so süß war.

"Man Logan, das war nicht nett. Du hast meinen Se... Traum von...den Hockeymeisterschaffen zerstört...für nichts", log Kendall mit einem Schmollmund.

"Ach Kendallchen...Das tut mir jetzt aber Leid... Außerdem brauchst du mich nicht anzulügen, denn du hast im Schlaf gestöht", sagte Logan und zwinkerte Kendall an.

Kendall wurde sofort rot im Gesicht und bemerkte es erst jetzt, dass er einen Problem in der Hose hatte. Schnell hob er die Decke von Boden auf und zog es bis zu seinem Hals hoch. Dann sah er Logan mit einem tomatenroten Gesicht an.

"Ach Sweetheart, das muss dir doch wirklich nicht peinlich sein", sagte Logan und setzte sich auf die freie Seite des Bettes hin.

Logan machte seinen rechten Arm breit und Kendall kuschelte sich bei Logan ein. Kendall drehte sich um, sodass er Logan ansah und ihn dann küsste. Logan erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie den Kuss lösten, um Luft zu holen, sahen die beiden sich verliebt an.

"Ich habe Frühstück für dich gemacht", sagte Logan.

"Hmmm...Logan mit Sahne auf'm Schwanz?", fragte Kendall lächelnd.

"Kendall! Kein Dirty-Talk am Morgen...und vorallem nicht, wenn Carlos und James hier sind...Die könnten sonst was denken und es den anderen erzählen", sagte Logan.

"Sorry, dass ich einfach nur Spaß mit meinen Freund haben wollte", sagte Kendall leise, stand auf und ging dann einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in die Küche.

Logan sah seinen Freund hinterher und hatte auf der Stelle schuldgefühle. Kendall wollte nur etwas Spaß mit ihm haben und was macht Logan? Er verletzt Kendalls Gefühle...Logan stand auf und suchte Kendall, den er dann in der Küche fand. Logan ging zu Kendall hin und umarmte ihn von hinten.

"Tut mir so Leid, Kendall. Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzten. Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte Logan.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht...Ich bin ja nur ein Dirty-Talker, der kein Spaß machen darf", sagte Kendall beleidigt.

"Ach Kendallpupsi...So habe ich es doch nicht gemeint...Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich deine Dirty-Talks liebe", sagte Logan und küsste Kendalls Nacken.

"Ja, das weiß ich, aber es hat weh getan, als du das vorhin gesagt hast", sagte Kendall und drehte sich zu Logan um.

"Ich weiß, es war fies von...Ich sollte mir keine Sorgen machen, was die anderen von uns denken und mich einfach nur auf uns konzentrieren. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Kendall. Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen und das letzte, was ich will, ist dich zu verlieren", sagte Logan mit einer trauigen Stimme.

"Und jetzt nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an. Und ich liebe dich doch auch von ganzen Herzen und du wirst mich auch nie verlieren. Versprochen", sagte Kendall.

"Könnt ihr mal mit den Gefühlsduselei aufhören? Carlos und ich versuchen zu Frühstücken", sagte James genervt.

"Sagst du nur, weil du von jedem Mädel nen Korb bekommst, weil du schlecht im Bett bist, was", sagte Logan.

James sah Logan verletzend an und rannte weinend in sein Zimmer und Logan konnte sich echt selbst schlagen "Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag", flüsterte Logan zu sich selbst. "Ich gehe mich mal besser entschuldigen", sagte Logan, küsste Kendall kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu James Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Könnt ihr mal mit den Gefühlsduselei aufhören? Carlos und ich versuchen zu Frühstücken", sagte James genervt.

"Sagst du nur, weil du von jedem Mädel nen Korb bekommst, weil du schlecht im Bett bist, was", sagte Logan.

James sah Logan verletzend an und rannte weinend in sein Zimmer und Logan konnte sich echt selbst schlagen "Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag", flüsterte Logan zu sich selbst. "Ich gehe mich mal besser entschuldigen", sagte Logan, küsste Kendall kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu James Zimmer.

* * *

Als Logan vor James Tür stand, klopfte er an die Tür und ging dann einfach rein, ohne abzuwarten, bis James ihn reinbitten würde. Logans Herz brach regelrecht, als er James ao weinend da liegen sah. Er ging langsam zu James Bett, setzte sich neben James hin und legte einen Arm auf dessen Rücken.

"James, es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe es echt nicht so gemeint.", sagte Logan und versuchte James, so gut wie es eben ging, zu beruhigen.

"Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Das ist doch wahr. Ich habe von jedem Mädel nach dem Sex einen Korb bekommen", schluchzte James.

"Ach hör nicht auf die Bitches. Die wissen doch nicht mal den Unterschied zwischen guten und schlechten Sex. Du hast die richtige noch nicht gefunden, aber sie wird schon noch kommen. Für jeden gibt es den perfekten Partner. Man muss nur die Augen offen halten", munterte Logan James auf.

"Du hast recht Logan. Ich darf nicht so einfach aufgeben, denn irgendwo wartet meine zukünftige Frau auf mich. Danke, das du mich aufgeheitert hast. Das bedeutet mir eine Menge, da du mein bester Freund bist", sagte James und umarmte Logan.

"Hey, nichts zu danken. Wozu sind Freunde denn da?", fragte Logan lachend und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatten, gingen die beiden wieder zurück zu den anderen. Kendall war froh, dass James Logan verziehen hatte. Aber wer könnte Logan nicht verzeihen? Dafür war das Genie einfach zu lieb. Kendall ging zu seinen Freund rüber und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter. Logan lächelte Kendall an und zog ihn mit auf die Couch, wo sie sich sehr aneinander kuscheln. Logan legte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter und dieser streichelte Logans Rücken.

"Möchtest du morgen mit mir ins Kino gehen?", fragte Kendall.

"Klar. In welchen Film denn?", fragte Logan.

"In jeden Film wo du reingehen möchtest", lächelte Kendall.

"Okay, lass uns dann morgen einfach schauen, welche Filme alle so kommen. Und heute machen wir was anderes...Kuscheln und Knutschen", lächelte Logan.

"Das klingt einfach perferkt", schnurrte Kendall, woraufhin Logan lachte.

* * *

**Inzwischen bei James und Carlos  
**

James sah, dass Carlos irgendwie unglücklich aussah. Und er mochte es nicht, wenn ein Lation-Freund traurig war, weil dieser schon wie ein richtiger Bruder für ihn war.

"Hey Carlos, was ist denn los?", fragte James verwirrt.

"Ach ich bin nur in jemanden verliebt. Aber diese Person bemerkt mich nicht mal", seufzte Carlos traurig.

"Kenne ich sie oder ihn vielleicht?", fragte James, da er wusste, das Carlos Bi-Sexuell war.

"Ja, nur zu gut", sagte Carlos.

"Ist es Kendall oder Logan?", fragte James vorsichtig, aber der Latino schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Hmm...Bin ich es?", fragte James und Carlos weitete die Augen.

"Es tut mir so leid James", sagte Carlos und rannte dann einfach aus dem Apartment.

* * *

**Zurück zu Logan und Kendall...**

"Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass du ein guter Küsser bist?", fragte Kendall, der sich gerade von Logans Kuss löste.

"Ja, so um die 1000 Mal. Kannst du aber ruhig noch öfters sagen", scherzte Logan.

"Ich liebe dich Logan", sagte Kendall lächelnd.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kendall...Und ich glaube ich bin bereit für Sex", sagte Logan leicht nervös.

"Bist du dir sicher? Wir können warten...Wir sind auch erst seit 4 Tagen ein Paar. Wir sollten es auch nicht übertreiben, wenn du dir noch nicht 100% sicher bist", sagte Kendall.

"Wofür habe ich so einen wundervollen Freund verdient?", fragte Logan glücklich.

"Weil du süß, sexy, liebevoll, hilfsbereit und noch vieles mehr bist. Und weil ich dich liebe.. Und ich werde für immer und ewig nur dir gehören. Das verspreche ich dir Logie", sagte Kendall und küsste Logan leidenschaftlich.

Dieser erwiderte den Kuss sofort und vertiefte den Kuss, indem er seine Arme um Kendalls Hals warf. Kendall leckte mit seiner Zunge leicht an Logans Unterlippe und dieser öffnete leicht seinen Mund. Kendall nutzte diese Chance und steckte leicht seine Zunge in Logans Mund. Beide kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, welches Logan gewann. Als sie ihren unglaublichen Kuss beendeten, waren die beiden fix und fertig mit der Welt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder genug Luft bekommen hatten.

"Das war der beste Kuss, allerzeiten", sagte Logan.

"Dito", erwiderte Kendall lächelnd.

"Kendall, ich bin mir jetzt absolut sicher. Ich möchte morgen nach dem Kino Sex mit dir haben", sagte Logan errötend.

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dein erster zu sein. Dann muss ich morgen wohl Kondome kaufen gehen", lachte Kendall und Logan schlug ihn spielend gegen die Schulter.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall und Logan saßen auf der Couch und kuschelten rum. Sie hatten gesehen, wie Carlos rausgerannt ist und James gleich hinterher. Beide waren sich einig, dass James und Carlos es selbst daran arbeiten sollten. Auch wenn sie ihre Freunde damit helfen wollten. Kendall und Logan entschieden sich, wenn Carlos und James daran scheiterten, ihnen zu helfen. Denn schließlich wusste Logan schon vorher, dass der Latino Gefühle für James hatte. Auch Kendall wusste darüber bescheid, dass Carlos auf James stand. Kendall und Logan wollten natürlich ihre Freunde helfen, ein Paar zu werden... Auch wenn es ewig dauern würde, denn Kendall und Logan würden nicht so schnell aufgeben, soviel stand schon mal fest.

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass Carlos und James zusammenkommen und du, Logan?", fragte Kendall seinen Boyfriend. "

Ja, das hoffe ich auch", antwortete dieser einfach.

"Du scheinst abwesend zu sein. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Blonde besorgt.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe gerade nur über was nachgedacht. Das ist schon alles.", sagte Logan ausführlich.

"Worüber hast du nachgedacht?", fragte Kendall.

"Wie wir Carlos und James zusammenbringen könnten", sagte Logan.

"Ist dir schon was eingefallen?", fragte Kendall, doch Logan schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf als Antwort.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Logan. Ich weiß, dass dir was einfallen wird", sagte Kendall aufmunternd.

"Danke Kendall", lächelte Logan ihn an.

"Nichts zu danken, Logieschnucki", sagte Kendall und küsste Logans Wange.

"Logieschucki? Ich mag den Kosenamen", grinste Logan breit.

"Ich kenne eben deinen Geschmack", kicherte Kendall.

"Werde nicht vorschnell", zwinkerte Logan und Kendall zuckte nur lachend mit der Schulter.

"Glaubst du, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben werden?", fragte Kendall auf einmal. "

Ich weiß es nicht Kendall. Aber ich hoffe es so sehr, dass wir uns nie trennen werden. Du bedeutest mir eine Menge, K-Dog.", sagte Logan.

"Das hast du aber schön gesagt", lächelte Kendall.

* * *

**Inzwischen bei James und Carlos  
**

"Carlos, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!", schrie James.

Doch Carlos hörte nicht auf James und rannte einfach weiter. Für Carlos war es ein neuer Rekord, denn so lange war er noch nie gerannt. Aber das war Carlos erstmal egal, denn er wollte einfach nur noch weg von hier. Woher wusste James nur, dass Carlos auf ihn stand. Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht verlieren. Carlos rannte weiter und weiter, bis er dann nicht aufpasste und dann mit einem Baum zusammenkrachte. James rannte, so schnell wie er konnte, zu Carlos und half ihm auf.

"Carlos, ist alles in Ordnung. Tut dir was weh? Blutest du irgendwo?", fragte James geschockt.

"Mein Kopf tut mega doll weh", sagte Carlos stöhnend.

James sah sich Carlos Kopf genauer an, konnte zum Glück keine Platzwunde entdecken. Dann pustete James leicht gegen Carlos Kopf.

"Geht's wieder?", fragte James und Carlos nickte leicht.

James half dann Carlos wieder auf die Beine und beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter kamen näher und näher, bis schließlich ihre Lippen, dir jeweils andere berührte. James legte seine Arme um Carlos Nacken und dieser legte seine Arme um James Hüften. Als sie den Kuss lösten, sahen sich beide verliebt in die Augen.

"Sind wir jetzt zusammen?", fragte Carlos.

"Ja, sind wir", sagte James lächelnd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ursprünglich war eine Sex-Szene zwischen Carlos und James geplant, was leider ausfallen wird, da ich echt keine Lust darauf habe...Wird aber irgendwann nachgereicht ;)**

* * *

Als James und Carlos, Hand in Hand, ins Apartment zurück gingen, waren Logan und Kendall schon auf dem Sofa angekuschelt eingeschlafen. James und Carlos kicherten leise, holten eine Decke und legten es über ihre beiden Freunde. Dann schlichen sich James und Carlos in ihr Zimmer und fingen an, wie wild rumzuknutschen und den Rest könnt ihr euch sicherlich denken.

Kendall und Logan, die immer noch auf dem Sofa lagen, wurden durch die lauten Gestöhne von James und Carlos wieder wach. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig erst verwirrt an, bis sie das nächste Stöhnen hörten. Dann wussten sich was los war und lachten nur. Nachdem sie sich beruhight hatten, gingen Kendall und Logan in ihren gemeinsamen Zimmer und legten sich, nun endlich, auf dem Doppel-Bett. Logan kuschelte sich an Kendall ran und dieser nahm Logan in seine, nicht alzu trainerte, Arme.

"Ich liebe dich, Kenny", sagte Logan und küsste Kendalls Waange.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schnuggelbär", sagte Kendall und dieser küsste Logans Waange.

Von nebenan musste sich jedoch leider, das Gestöhne von James und Carlos mithören. Kendall fand das ganze lustig, für Logan jedoch peinlich. Kendall erklärte ihm, dass er es nicht peinlich finden müsse, weil es jedes Paar mal machen wird. Daraufhin wurde Logan rot im Gesicht, was Kendall total süß fand.

"Wann werde wir eigentlich miteinander schlafen", fragte Kendall.

"Habe ich doch letztens gesagt. Sobald ich mich bereit dafür fühle. Dann werde wir Sex haben", antwortete Logan.

"Man...Ich will aber schnell meine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren", zwinkerte Kendall.

"Wieso treibst du es nicht mit ner Nutte. Die gibt es praktisch um jede Ecke L.A's", sagte Logan sauer.

"Weißt du, das ist eine ganz gute Idee", sagte Kendall sarkastisch.

Logan, der den Sarkasmus nicht wahrgenommen hatte, sah Kendall verletzend an. Tränen kamen langsam zu seinem schokoladenbraunen Augen zum Vorschein. Er stand auf und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich dann voll Kanne auf dem Sofa fallen ließ. Kendall sah Logan hinterher, stand dann auf und ging auch in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich neben Logan.

"Logan, das habe ich nicht ernst gemeint, sondern sarkastisch. Ich wollte dich ein wenig necken. Ich werde solange auf dich warte, bis du bereit dafür bist. Ich will dich zu nichts hetzen. Und ich will meine Jungfräulichkeit an jemanden verlieren, den ich liebe. Und das bist nunmal du.", sagte Kendall ernst.

Logan drehte seinen Kopf zu Kendall und sah diesen an. Er erkannte die Wahrheit in Kendalls Worten und in seinen Smaragd-Grünen Augen.

"Vielleicht hätte ich nicht überreagieren sollen. Es hat mich nur einfach verletzt, als du es gesagt hast.", sagte Logan.

"Tut mir leid, Loganl. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, dass es verletzend rüberkommt.", sagte Kendall und nahm Logan in den Arm.

"Ich vergebe dir", sagte Logan und küsste Kendall leidenschaftlich.

Als sie den Kuss lösten, kamen ein nackter James und Carlos ins Wohnzimmer, die sofort steinhart erstarrten. Sie haben nähmlich gedacht, dass Logan und Kendall noch schlafen würden. James und Carlos sahen sich gegenseitig an und merkten, dass derjeweils andere rot im Gesicht wurde. Logan und Kendall fingen nur an zu lachen.

"Jungs, es ist wirklick okay. Ihr liebt euch und das ist das einzige, was zählt. Und wir sind Teenager mit rasenden Hormone", lachte Kendall.

"Kendall!", sagte Logan laut und wurde rot im Gesicht.

"Danke, dass ihr es aktzeptiert", sagte Carlos, der mittlerweile sein Stück unten bedeckte.

"Ach Carltios...Du musst doch dein Prachtstück nicht verdecken", sagte James und küsste ihn am Nacken.


End file.
